Ghots
by FullMoonie
Summary: Destiel. Dean tiene un secreto. Una historia donde Castiel es el cazador en busca de venganza y Dean sólo quiere ser normal.


**_21 de Septiembre de 1999_**

Dean Winchester tiene un secreto.

Lo ha tenido desde que se le cayera el tercer diente de leche y su madre le dijera que el ratoncito Pérez le iba a dejar un regalo muy especial debajo de la almohada, pues ese había sido un diente muy coñazo. Dos semanas bailando en su encía y nada, no se había querido caer solo, por más que él lo empujara una y otra vez con la lengua. Al final, no había quedado más remedio, y su padre le había atado un hilo al diente y de un tirón firme y seco, la pequeña pieza blanca salió disparada de su boca. Dolió muchísimo pero aun así, Dean no lloró. Ni una sola lágrima. Y era por eso, por lo que el ratoncito Pérez le debía un regalo enorme y asombroso en esa ocasión.

Quizá fueran los nervios por ver que regalo se escondía debajo de su almohada, quizá fueron las ganas de ir al baño propiciadas por los dos vasos de leche que se había tomado para lograr dormirse, pero el caso es que Dean se despertó en medio de la noche. Debatiéndose unos minutos entre que hacer primero, el baño o mirar el regalo. Decidió hacer lo primero y de un salto salió de la cama dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes en el baño, para volver lo más rápido posible. Entonces, sintió al frío, como un bloque de hielo pero con un tacto distinto, más parecido al de una lija, agarrarle uno de sus tobillos.

Entró en pánico. Con seis años y medio, Dean para desgracia de sus padres, estaba pasando por la clásica época infantil de terrores por las noches. Tenía miedo de quedarse a oscuras y a solas en cualquier habitación, temblaba ante las sombras que discernía en la oscuridad de la noche e incluso, en alguna ocasión, había corrido hacia su padre durante el día, cuando le había parecido que alguna sombra se abalanzaba sobre él. Pero los últimas semanas estaba mejor, ya podía dormir solo en su cuarto sin que alguno de sus padres tuviera que quedarse con él y el único refuerzo que necesitaba, era la tenue luz que desprendía su lámpara del Capitán América desde la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, nada, ninguna de las otras ocasiones en las que la oscuridad le había asustado, nada se parecía a la sensación que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Miro hacia su pie y vio una mano, casi sin piel agarrándole con tanta fuerza que le clavaba las enormes uñas, causando que unos diminutos hilos de sangre bajaran hasta el suelo y, de repente, tan rápido como un pestañeo una cabeza empieza a salir también de debajo de la cama. Tiene el pelo rubio, aunque es tal la cantidad de tierra y suciedad que casi no se puede distinguir. Su único ojo es de color verde claro y su pupila está fija en hacia él, pero lo que acaba por detonar el pánico en Dean es que a la cosa que sale de su cama le falta casi la mitad de la cara.

\- _P-pa...¡PAPÁAAA!_.- Grito con la voz un poco ahogada al principio. Escuchó movimientos rápidos y unas fuertes pisadas aproximándose, cada vez más cerca. Hasta que sus padres están atravesando el umbral de su dormitorio, su padre a la cabeza y su madre detrás, ambos con rostros preocupados.

\- _Dean, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es?_.- Su padre le preguntó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo para acortar la estatura y poniendo una mano firme en su hombro. Él quiere responder, de verdad que quiere, pero algo en su garganta que le impide hablar.

La...La cosa de debajo de su cama continúa ahí, agarrándole si cabe con más fuerza. Le ve mover los deformados labios y, por un instante Dean cree que le está pidiendo ayuda, pero entonces, lo que parecen enormes gusanos empiezan a salir de aquella boca.

\- _¿Dean, cariño? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?_.-En está ocasión es su madre quien pregunta. Él no entiende porque ellos no están asustados también y piensa que aun no lo han visto. Señala varias veces a donde la criatura continua vomitando bichos, pero sus padres intercambia miradas tanto de preocupación como de cansancio.- _Ya hemos hablado de esto, no hay monstruos debajo de tu cama, ni detrás de la puerta, ni en el armario._

Y es entonces cuando Dean se da cuenta. Él es el único que puede verlo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **" When shadows turn into ghosts"**

" ** _Los recuerdos verdaderos parecían fantasmas, mientras que los falsos eran tan convincentes que sustituían a la realidad." Gabriel García Márquez._**

 _ **03 de Julio de 2012**_

 _ **POV. Dorothy**_

Primer año de facultad finalizado y con todo aprobado. Las notas eran...variadas pero bueno, para casi no haber tocado un libro, demasiada fiesta y estudiar sólo el último mes, Dorothy lo considera un éxito bastante aceptable.

Siendo honestas su plan inicial para ese verano consistía en estar tirada en una playa, con algún bar cerca al cual ir a buscar los mojitos. Alguna chica también podía estar incluida en ese plan, preferentemente pelirroja. O dos chicas. Puestos a planear, porqué iba a quedarse corta.

Sus planes se habían ido al traste al verse obligada a guardar el dinero de las vacaciones e incluso a buscar un trabajo de verano para poder estudiar el siguiente año en la facultad.

Puñetera crisis que había hecho que recortarán las horas de trabajo de su madre.

Sin embargo la cosa no había resultado tan mal. Una antigua amiga de la infancia se puso en contacto con ella. Se trataba de Ruby. Unos años atrás, cuando comenzaban la pubertad con unos doce años, sus padres tuvieron la genial idea de meterlas en un campamento de verano.

Dorothy recuerda que no le habló a su madre durante cuatro días enteros, furiosa por estar siendo obligada a pasar las vacaciones de verano en un campamento en medio del bosque: sin Internet, sin maquillaje, sin sus amigos, sin televisor, sin su novio...

¡Ja! ¿Sin su novio? Había sido muy inocente en aquella época. Todavía demasiado preocupada por como la vieran los demás y la imagen que tuvieran de ella.

Ese verano la cambió más de lo que jamás admitiría. Vivir durante dos meses alejada de su pueblo natal, de todo aquello que conocía, verse obligada a compartir experiencias distintas con gente desconocida la ayudó a ver el mundo de una forma más amplia. Gran parte de la culpa la tuvo, precisamente Ruby, la chica de la gran ciudad, de un barrio malo que ocultaba cigarrillos en sujetadores que, en aquel entonces, aun no se había desarrollado como para necesitar llevar.

Ruby era descarada, rebelde y lo suficientemente problemática como para que Dorothy se hubiera sentido capaz de poder cambiarla.

Si claro, por supuesto que Ruby había sido su primer enamoramiento. También había sido el primero no correspondido, la primera vez que admitiera que le gustaba una chica y su primer amor de verano. Vamos, el kit completo.

El campamento de verano SummerCamp cerró las puertas tres años después del verano de 2004, debido a la muerte de su dueño, el señor Jason Martín. Y ahora, tras más de cuatro años cerrado, su hija había tomado la decisión de abrir de nuevo, se puso en contacto con algunos de los niños, ahora ya adultos, que en su tiempo hubieran sido campistas y les ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar como monitores. Una de las primeras en recibir la llamada fue Ruby, quién aceptará encantada la oportunidad y además se ofreciera voluntaria para reunir a varios miembros más.

Así es como había contactado con la propia Dorothy, Anna, Becky, Kevin y Michael. Todos ellos pertenecía a la generación del 04" que durante un verano disfrutó de estar allí. Como resultado de que aun necesitaban algún monitor más, Anna propuso a un amigo suyo para que también fuera.

Y hoy era el día en que finalmente se encontrarían en el autobús que debían coger para llegar al campamento.

Cuando Dorothy llegó al punto de reunión, lo primero que vio fue que el pequeño autobús ya estaba ahí. Así como un chico al que no reconoció y una mujer pelirroja cuyo rostro le era familiar.

-¿Anna, eres tú?.- Preguntó al acercarse, dudando todavía si era ella o no. La gente cambia bastante desde los doce hasta los diecinueve años. Ambos, la pelirroja y el chico desconocido se giraron para mirarla.

-¡Dorothy!- Exclamó con evidente alegría la chica.- Soy yo, Anna...un poco más alta pero sigo siendo yo. Tú estás igualita.

-Espero que eso no sea del todo verdad...Te aseguro que he crecido, al menos en ciertas zonas.- Comento riéndose y al ver que el chico se sonrojaba ligeramente se rió aun más.

-Disculpa mis modales. Dorothy este es Dean Winchester, mi amigo de la universidad.- El mencionado le sonrió a modo de saludo y ella se lo devolvió.

Aunque Anna lo había presentado como su amigo, ella tenía el instinto de que hay había algo más o de que, al menos Anna quería que lo fueran. No daba la sensación de ser íntimos debido a la distancia que el chico mantenía de ella. Además no parecía estar cómodo en su presencia o a lo mejor, era por culpa de la llegada de Dorothy que Dean se mostraba distante y algo nervioso. Aun más probable era que ella le diera demasiadas vueltas a todo.

En seguida las dos chicas empezaron a intercambiar recuerdos de la infancia, completamente abstraídas en la conversación y dejando de lado a la otra persona presente. A los pocos minutos se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de varias voces.

-¡Por fin reunidos! ¡La pandilla del SummerCamp!- El grito provenía, como no, de Ruby, la cual venía acompañada por dos chicos más: Kevin, inconfundible mente era el chico de de rasgos orientales, Becky y Michael.

Michael era quizá el que más cambiado estaba de todos ellos. De pequeño había sido el chico guapo con el todas las chicas soñaban con tener como novio y todos los chicos envidian. Bueno en los deportes y excelente en todas y cada una de las actividades deportivas y juegos del campamento. Los años habían sido generosos con él. Su rostro era como el de un modelo sacado de la revista más exitosa, además el cuerpo también lo acompañaba.

Si los gustos de Dorothy no fueran completamente hacia otro lado, seguro que hubiera intentado algo con él ese verano o con el chico nuevo.

En contraste con Michael, Dean tenía algo más de masa muscular, quizá un par de centímetros más altos y dónde uno era rubio el otro tenía el pelo negro como la noche. Mientras Dean poseía los ojos más verdes y los labios más golosos que ella jamás hubiera visto, los de Michael eran ambarinos y con la boca bien delineada pero fina.

Si, más de una de las adolescentes que acudieran este verano al Summercamp se iban a enamorar de alguno de esos dos monitores.

Después de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes y saludarse durante largo rato, todos entraron en el autobús donde el chófer les esperaba desde hacia rato con una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto, todos parecieron convertirse en niños pequeños otra vez. Contaron chistes tan malos que en una ocasión el chófer amenazo con parar el autobús y expulsar a Kevin si volvía a decir uno más como ese. También cantaron canciones infantiles y recordaron las atrocidades tan tontas que habían hecho durante aquel verano. Los únicos que no participaron durante aquel trayecto fueron Dean, quien había dicho que necesitaba dormir y se había puesto al fondo del autobús ataviado con unos cascos y unas gafas de sol y Becky.

De esta última Dorothy no podría precisar recordarla muy bien del campamento. Si que recordaba una chica enclenque con gafas, aparatos en los dientes y el pelo siempre despeinado, la cual les perseguía por todos lados y aunque nunca participaba en sus gamberradas, siempre estaba allí. Suponía que se trataba de ella y si ese era el caso, su versión adulta lograba erizare todos los pelos.

 _ **POV Dean**_

El Summercamp estaba ubicado en medio de un frondoso bosque, uno con árboles altísimos que contaba también con un lago.

Las cabañas, como era de esperar, eran de madera. Era evidente que hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba una larga temporada en ese lugar: la vegetación había crecido en los caminos, una capa de tierra se posaba sobre todas las superficies, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y casi todas las habitaciones necesitaban una limpieza a fondo tanto de polvo como de bichos.

La mujer que dirigue el lugar, una tal señora Missouri, quien al parecer era hija del antiguo propietario les había recibido con los brazos abiertos y avisado de que tenían una semana para preparar el lugar antes de la llegada de los niños. A pesar de la misión imposible que les había impuesto a Dean le cayó bien casi inmediatamente, aunque no negaba que en la mirada de aquella señora había algo que le ponía verdaderamente nervioso, como si ella pudiera ver su interior y conocer sus secretos.

-¡Bienvenidos al SummerCamp! Espero que además de aprovechar el tiempo y trabajéis duro os deis cuenta de que aquí podéis ser quienes verdaderamente sois.- Había sido el recibimiento de Misouri.- Aquí no tenéis que esconderos.

En el trayecto del autobús, mientras pretendía dormir, había tenido tiempo de observar a quienes serían sus compañeros de trabajo durante dos meses.

A Anna ya la conocía. Había sido su compañera durante las clases de Psicología Social, Evolutiva y, afortunadamente, quien le salvara el culo dejándole los apuntes de Farmacología. También había sido (y aun era) su amiga con derechos.

A los demás no los conocía de nada más que los comentarios que Anna le hubiera hecho antes de convencerlo para esta locura.

Casi no podía ni creérselo, él, Dean Winchester, monitor de verano. Aun hoy Sam se pensaba que le había mentido y andaba de fiesta en fiesta o recorriendo la costa este con el Impala. Tampoco es que pudiera culparle por su falta de fe. No hubiera sido la primera vez o la segunda que cogía el coche y se desaparecía.

-Vamos chicos, toca una ronda de yo nunca he hecho...- Esa era Ruby, la morena bajita con pintas de fiestera desmelenada y aquella debía ser la tercera vez que proponía algún plan similar.

-Sólo lo dices porque vas perdiendo.- Se encontraban en la cabaña principal, jugando al poker desde hacia una hora y media y aunque estaban apostando $cacahuetes, Ruby parecía graciosamente molesta por ir perdiendo de esa manera.- De todas formas Dean, me tienes que contar quién te ha enseñado a jugar así.- Michael le miro divertido y con algo en sus ojos que parecía sorpresa, como si no hubiera imaginado que alguien como Dean supiera tan si quiera lo que era el poker.

-Mi padres fueron militares...Por lo visto durante las guardias la mayor parte del tiempo jugaban a las cartas. Además, muchos amigos de ellos, militares también, venían a menudo por casa.

-Oh, así que provienes de familia de militares, ¿no?- Esta vez fue Kevin el que preguntó.

-Supongo...Mi padre sólo estuvo dos años, lo dejó y ahora se dedica a la mecánica, pero mi madre es Sargento.

-Whoa... Tiene que ser una mujer de armas tomar.- Bromeo Dorothy con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.- Seguro que es mi tipo de mujer.

-¿Así que te gustan las que llevan el látigo en la relación?- Ruby vuelve a la carga. Dean prefiere contemplar sus cartas e ignorar el hecho de que están hablando de su madre.

-Ey, gente, recordad padres y hermanos quedan fuera de esto.- Su salvador, Michael le sonríe cuando él le manda una mirada de agradecimiento. A nadie le gusta pensar en sus padres y sexo. A nadie sano, por lo menos.- ¿Sabéis lo que deberíamos hacer antes de que el chico Winchester nos desplume a todos? Tenemos que llevar a cabo la tradición de este campamento...

Todos menos Dean, intercambiaron miradas de comprensión. Entre risas y gritos de alegría abandonaron las cartas y empezaron a desfilar fuera de la cabaña, arrastrando a Dean con ellos, aparentemente, en dirección al lago.

Uno por uno se fueron quedando en ropa interior y uno por uno se fueron lanzando al agua.

Él dudó y permaneció inmóvil. No era que tuviera miedo al agua, era porque todo estaba a oscuras. Casi no podía ni admitirse a él mismo que aun de adulto le asustaba la oscuridad, pero quién podía culparle.

Los fantasmas parecían entender de horarios o al menos de puestas de sol, esperando siempre a la caída de la noche para manifestarse. No es que durante el día no los viera, Dean podría hacer un listado enorme de la cantidad de veces que había recibido una visita en el momento más inoportuno...pero por la noche la cantidad parecía duplicarse, así como la locura. Los peores siempre venían de noche.

Dean se había pasado años intentando resolver el misterio de por qué él podía ver esos seres. Durante un tiempo, un intervalo verdaderamente largo, asumió que estaba enfermo, que algo en su cabeza no marchaba nada bien. Sus padres le llevaron a ver toda clase de especialistas cuyos diagnósticos oscilaban entre una vívida imaginación y esquizofrenia.

Por fortuna para él, sus padres se negaron a creer este última conclusión y al final, Dean simplemente les había seguido la corriente, pretendiendo que sólo había sido su imaginación y que ya nos lo podía ver más. Así que si veía un hombre caminando por el supermercado con un agujero enorme en medio del pecho, Dean giraba la cabeza y le preguntaba a su madre si podían comprar chocolate. Pero, a pesar de que él se esforzaba por fingir que ellos no estaban ahí, pretendiendo ser tan normal como cualquier otro chaval de su edad, todos sus compañeros parecían percibir que era un bicho raro y, estuviera en el colegio o instituto que fuera, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, con todos, profesores incluidos, tratándolo como si fuera el bicho más raro del planeta.

La Universidad había sido algo distinto. Allí había tanto bicho raro y tanta gente sintiéndose fuera de lugar que Dean simplemente sintió que siempre había estado ahí. No tenía ningún amigo íntimo ni nada que se le pareciera, pero por lo menos podía llamar colegas a varias personas, incluida la propia Anna.

Por eso mismo, le resultaba tan importante encajar ese verano. Demostrarse a si mismo que podía hacer algo tan normal y común como trabajar de monitor en un campamento o bañarse en un lago. Porque Dean _debía_ ser normal y común.

El problema de ese lago, radicaba en la señora de piel azulada y pijama que se encontraba al final del muelle. La mujer a la que nadie más, salvo Dean veían como negaba con la cabeza y señalaba el agua oscura.

-Vamos tío, tírate de una vez.- Michael le hablo a sus pies, desde el agua, apoyándose en el muelle para mirarle sin problemas.- Ni te lo pienses que es tradición. Y tras decir eso, le agarró de un tobillo y le hizo caer dentro del agua.

El agua estaba helada. Más bien congelada. Dean sintió su cuerpo pesado debido al frío, por eso tardó en abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo lo vio: Un cuerpo descomponiéndose en el agua. Justo en frente de él.

 _ **01 de Marzo de 2001**_

 _ **POV. Susan Novak**_

La mayor parte de la población quiere haber llevado a cabo todas las cosas de su lista de deseos antes de morir, incluso si no son conscientes de que tienen dicha lista. Susan está segura de haber completado una buena parte de ella, ha tomado clases de pintura, visitado Francia y Japón, aprendió a cocinar, a bailar salsa, se casó con el hombre que había amado y aunque lo perdió mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado, volvería a casarse con él aun sabiendo que solo estarían juntos cinco años y uno de ellos sería a su lado en el hospital, viéndole morir poco a poco. También había podido ser padre en tres ocasiones: el mayor de todos, Lucifer, su niño mimado, Gabriel el más travieso de todos y Castiel, su pequeño orgullo al que no muchos lograban entender.

El día de su muerte Sussan aun tenía muchísimas cosas en su lista. Siempre hay algo nuevo que probar, una cosa nueva por intentar, gente a la que conocer, nietos a los que ver crecer, bodas a las que asistir o graduaciones... Pero no obtendrá nada de eso y lo sabe.

Puede ver su cuerpo desmembrado, ya sin emanar más sangre, en el suelo de su cocina.

Si a Susan Novak tuviera la oportunidad de añadir algo más a la lista de deseos, pediría que ninguno de sus hijos la encontrase así, pero ya está muerta, por lo que no quedan más deseos que pedir.

De los tres, es Castiel quien la encuentra. Ella intenta acercarse a él, decirle lo que ha pasado, quién o mejor dicho, qué la ha matado, pero todos sus intentos son en vano y su precioso niño, porque aunque tenga cumplidos los veintidós siempre será su niño, permanece paralizado ante el horror de ver a su madre en ese estado.

TBC...

Críticas, comentarios y demás siempre son bien recibidos XD


End file.
